


seven little words

by saverockandbeebo



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, plz help me escape this hamilton pit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 21:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10839978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saverockandbeebo/pseuds/saverockandbeebo
Summary: In which Aaron is skeptical about seven words and Alex literally comes out of nowhere.





	seven little words

**Author's Note:**

> haha guess who's become hamiltrash  
> as with everything else, im late to this party but y'know idfc  
> but this idea was rlly cute so let's put it into action! :)

Aaron Burr has been confused for almost his whole life. 

What about, you may ask? 

Those dastardly seven words on his arm.

Ever since he learned how to read, they mess with his head, becoming a quick subject of countless hours of existential pondering. As a child, he wonders why anyone would ever ask him that question. Why, Aaron constantly wondered, would anyone ask such a dumb question?

However, as he progresses through his teenage years and becomes a young adult, his new question becomes why he (eventually) is being hunted down. Aaron's a simple college student of no worth, present or potential. How the hell will this come about?

Years pass, Aaron graduates with some friends, and they move in together. Aaron is forced into some barista job a couple blocks down the road. As cliche as it is, it was the only option he had. Those seven words peek out from beneath his sleeve occasionally, and Aaron irritably pulls his sleeve down over them every single time. It's this emotional stigma that he'd gained over the years. He would consider getting rid of this feeling, but emotional attachment to some supernatural occurrence isn't very high on his list of priorities.

One of said friends, John Laurens, comes home one night babbling about some old friend of his who's finally graduated college with a master's in law and is moving in within a 50-meter radius. "You should meet him, Aaron," John says, winking like he knows something Aaron doesn't. "I think you'd really like him." Aaron huffs and dazedly storms off to his room, hiding his red face.

However, one fateful day, an energetic man with long dark hair practically skips into the cafe, and Aaron can tell something's peculiar about this guy.

Aaron has to admit, he loves peculiarity.

The guy searches frantically around the room, as if he's looking for a friend. Their eyes meet, and Aaron's heart skips a beat for some reason. No matter, Mr. Hyper's suddenly in line, bouncing on the balls of his feet as he patiently waits his turn. _He definitely doesn't need any coffee; he's hyper enough_ , Aaron decides. A few cappuccinos later, the guy's at the front of the line. Instead of saying his order, he looks Aaron in the eyes and coyly asks, "Pardon me, are you Aaron Burr, sir?"

Aaron's confused. "That depends; who's asking?"

Something clicks, and Aaron's breath catches in his throat.

However, his soulmate doesn't make the connection at first, because he quickly responds. "I'm Alexander Hamilton, but you can call me Alex. That's what my friends call me at least, and I hope we can be friends. I just graduated and moved down the street, so I figured today seemed like the perfect morning to start surveying cafes, because coffee's, like, essential. John told me about you, ya know. John Laurens? He's the best. I'd totally date him, but he's so not my- wait, why are you staring at me like that?" 

The older man slowly rolls up his sleeve to show Alex his words, the skin now slightly warm and irritated for some reason. (Is that a side effect of finding one's soulmate? He'll have to research that later.)

Aaron's never seen someone's eyes light up so much.

 


End file.
